Who's the worst?
by Spitfire0
Summary: Guess who's back again? Hughie Hogg. After a 7 year abscence, Hughie is worse then ever, but two new allies of the Dukes plan to get him out of town for good.
1. Xavier and Daisy Nathanial

_To all my readers, this story takes place long after Another Duke. I would advise you read it first, but you don't have to. However, the opening scene you're about to read is only one year after Another Duke. Also, be patient, I have a very small amount of time these days and this will be slow in the coming. Lastly, I don't own Brooklyn Calloway, she is my sister's, and I have permission to borrow her. Thanks to all my readers._

_Spitfire0_

Introduction

Enos Strate sat in the very back row of the church as Daisy Duke clasped hands with Xavier Nathanial. Both said their vows then kissed each other. _Mr. and Mrs. Nathanial. _Enos thought to himself. _But I guess I never really stood a chance with her did I?_

After the wedding, Enos got in his patrol car and picked up a piece of paper next to him.

"Enos, wait a second!" Daisy called rushing to him.

"Oh, hey Daisy. Congratulations."

"Enos, you're not really happy about this are you?"

"That's not true. I'm happy for you Daisy. I won't deny I've always wanted you, but whatever makes you happy is best. Anyway, I was going to tell you tomorrow, but I'll tell you now. Your party tomorrow is my last day in Hazzard County."

"What?" Daisy asked looking stricken.

"Tomorrow I'm leaving for Los Angeles. They've had an upsurge in crime and said that if I wanted to come back, I could. It has nothing to do with you getting married. I'm sorry if I've been eating your conscience, Daisy."

"Enos don't leave, please." Daisy begged.

"I'm sorry, Daisy." Enos backed out and drove off. Daisy stared after him then climbed into Xavier's car, Nellie, looking dejected.

"You all right, Daisy?" Xavier asked. "You look awful for someone who just got married."

"Enos is leaving for L.A. again. I thought when he came back last time, he was here to stay."

"You're kidding! Well, let's celebrate now, convince him to stay later."

"He'll be gone after the party tomorrow. We can't change his mind."

"I'm sorry, Daisy."

"I guess I should be happy though."

Chapter 1

_5 years later _

"Is something wrong with it?" Xavier asked Cooter. Xavier held a part time job at Cooter's garage. He was an exemplarily mechanic, but knew Cooter was far better then him.

"No, looks good." Cooter said looking inside the car Xavier had just fixed. "I think we should call it a day."

"It's only mid-day." Xavier said, confused.

"That leaves half a day for you to celebrate your 5th anniversary, or have you forgotten?"

"No, I haven't forgotten. Daisy doesn't expect me 'till 3 though."

"Go home Xavier. I'll see you at the farm." Xavier frowned, but left.

Xavier walked across town square. He lived in a house a little ways outside the square with Daisy. As his house came into view he saw a 4-year-old girl in the front yard.

"Daddy!" the little girl yelled, then ran up to him and leapt into his arms.

"Hey there, Alicia. How are you doing?"

"Good enough to say congrad…congradg.

"Congratulations?"

"Yeah!" She nodded excitedly. They walked inside to see Daisy doing laundry.

"Now honey, why are you working on our Anniversary?"

"You're home early. And would should I be doing?"

"I think Bo and Luke will have set up our party all ready. They said marriages that last 5 years can last forever."

"They also said that the second to fifth year where the hardest and we never really had hard times."

"Oh who cares? What should we go in? Dixie or Nellie?"

"Let Alicia decide."

"Nellie!" Alicia said instantly, she loved high speeds, despite that Xavier didn't drive Nellie like the Dukes drove the General.

"I swear she's going to be like Bo and Luke." Xavier said. They walked out and as soon as they touched the top step, Daisy stopped and gasped. "What the…?" Xavier thought his eyes were deceiving him. "Did Boss Hogg get his car compacted and lose a few hundred pounds?" he asked as the Volkswagen Beetle with the top cut off drove past.

"No, that's Hughie Hogg. Twice as slimy, more backbiting, worse then Boss Hogg easily." Daisy said, glaring at Hughie, who was leering at them from the backseat of the car.

"That's impossible."

"I'll tell you about the last time he was hear later so it doesn't ruin our anniversary. Let's go."

_Uh, Oh. When Hughie's in town, bad things always happen. Don' go nowhere, ya hear?_


	2. Presents

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What are you going this way for?" Daisy asked as Xavier turned off the main road that led to the Duke farm.

"If I know Rosco, he had a speed trap set for us. The back road way should be clear."

"Come on Dad, you can out run Rosco." Alicia said from the back seat.

"I could, but I promised your mother I wouldn't speed while you're in the car."

"Please, Mom?"

"No."

A while later, as they drove down a different dirt road, sirens sounded behind them. Looking in the rear view mirror, Xavier asked, "Is that Brooke or Rosco?"

Also looking behind them, Daisy said, "It's Brooke. Why is she pulling us over?"

Xavier stopped the car and climbed out. "Brooklyn, you know I obey the speed limit when Alicia is in the car."

Brooklyn Calloway Davenport stepped out of her patrol car flashing Xavier her entrancing smile. "What makes you think every time I stop you it's to give you a ticket? I'm just pulling you over to wish you a happy anniversary."

"I don't buy that. You could have just said that at the party."

"All right then, you want to know why? I just got off patrol. I was trying to find my way back to town. I was lost."

"Brooke, you've been in Hazzard a lot longer then I have, I've been here six years, and you're _still_ getting lost? And where were you patrolling?"

Brooklyn flushed a little, but her smile never wavered. "If I knew exactly where I was …patrolling… it would be much easier getting back from …there."

"Just follow us." Xavier said rolling his eyes.

As Xavier got back into Nellie, Daisy asked, "Lost again?" Alicia giggled in the back seat as Xavier shook his head despairingly.

Once at the Duke farm, they saw the General wasn't there. "Where's Bo and Luke?" Xavier asked Jesse, who was wearing a suit and his red hat.

"I don't know, they left about an hour ago, said they had a surprise for you and Daisy." Then turning to Brooke, he said, "I thought you'd come with Cooter."

Brooke, still wearing her smile, put a finger to her lips, and gestured at the Nathanial's, then whispered, "You'll see."

About a half-hour later, the Dukes pulled in, but they weren't alone, Cooter was with them, riding a gleaming motorcycle. "Wow, nice ride!" Xavier said. "Where'd you pick that up?"

"Atlanta. And it's not mine."

"Then who…" a surprised and delighted expression crossed Xavier's face. "This is the surprise! You got me a motorcycle! And this is why you sent me home early!"

"Now Xavier, what makes you think we got you a motorcycle?" Bo said, a broad grin on his face. "We got you, in the plural, a motorcycle. Daisy, just for that, you get to ride it first."

Daisy was wearing almost the same expression as Xavier. "Oh, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed and rushed down to her cousins and hugged them tight then gave Cooter a kiss on the cheek.

As Cooter gave Daisy a quick tutorial, Xavier gestured for Bo and Luke to join him, Brooke and Uncle Jesse inside. "What's the matter Xavier?" Luke asked, sensing something was troubling his distant cousin.

"I want to know something. Who is Hughie Hogg?"

"Hughie Hogg, who told you about him?" Luke asked.

"He drove by our house earlier today."

Brooke's smile vanished "I guess he didn't learn his lesson last time." Brooke said mildly, masking her concern.

"So did J.D., but Hughie never gives up." Jesse said. "Hughie Hogg is J.D.'s nephew. He's the worst threat Hazzard has faced since General Sherman. I'm not going to bother counting how many times he's tried to take over Hazzard. He came closest last time, about seven years ago, but Brooke had returned to Hazzard after being gone for a year and managed to help us save Hazzard."

"Hey, what are you doing in here? The party is outside." Cooter said opening the front door.

Brooklyn said, "He's right, let's worry about him later."

"Worry about what?" Cooter asked.

Brooklyn looked at her husband sadly, "Hughie Hogg is back."

* * *

Hughie Hogg slowly opened the window, slipped inside Boss Hogg's record room then slid the window closed behind him. He doubted his uncle was going to be any more willing to let him back in Hazzard then he was last time, so he needed to find something to blackmail Boss into letting him stay. He couldn't afford Boss interfering in his latest plan to take over Hazzard.

Suddenly the door opened and Boss Hogg walked in. Boss let out a gasp clutching at his chest, and for a moment Hughie thought he was having a heart attack. "Rosco!" Boss yelled. Rosco burst into the room drawing his pearl-handled pistol. "Arrest my rotten nephew!"

Rosco didn't need telling twice, he hadn't forgotten how Hughie's last visit led to the death of Flash. "All right! Freeze!" Rosco yelled. Hughie tried to run for it, forgetting he had shut the window behind him. He smacked into the window and fell backward clutching his face. This gave Rosco time to cuff him. "I oughta put you below the jail." Rosco growled, hauling Hughie to his feet. "Payback for Flash."

Hughie was marched downstairs and thrown into a cell, his face burning in humiliation. Nobody was ever caught by Rosco, yet he had been?

_Looks like Boss Hogg has an anniversary gift for Daisy and Xavier to. Don' go nowhere._


	3. The race

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Inside his office, Boss Hogg settled behind a plate of raw liver. "It sure is good to have outwitted Hughie. All those times he tried to pull Hazzard out from under my feet and now he's sitting in a cell."

"We should put him below the jail, Boss! I'll never forgive that weasel!" Rosco said, looking demented.

"Actually Rosco, I plan to let him go."

"But-But Boss… do you have vapor lock? You just caught Hughie and you're going to let him go?"

"Yes, but only if he does us a favor. He has to get Xavier out of town for good. With him out of the way, I think we'll finally be able to put those Dukes in the state pen. Let's not forget he stopped us last time and now he's allied with Brooklyn Calloway."

"But Boss, Brooklyn is my best deputy. Enos is gone and Cletus couldn't catch a cold in Antarca.

"It's Antarctica, Rosco."

"Yeah, there to. What I'm trying to say is we need Brooklyn."

"Rosco, you dipstick! I didn't say get rid of Brooklyn! You're right, we need her to catch Hughie once he's gotten Xavier locked up, or else, as you should know, he'll try to take over Hazzard. I suggest you alert Brooke that Hughie is back and that she should try to arrest him on sight. Even she'll have to struggle to catch him, hopefully not until Xavier's gone. Meet me downstairs after you've done that."

Hughie sat glowering in his cell. He felt funny, strange thoughts rushed through him. A headache was building in him. Something felt wrong. _Of course something is wrong! Rosco caught me!_ He thought to himself. All the same he was sick of it. He'd come so close to taking over Hazzard so many times, the Dukes always stopped him, occasionally with help. It felt like something was growing in his head.

Boss Hogg walked in. The pressure grew larger in Hughie's head. "Well, Hughie this is the best way to meet you, behind bars. I can't decide if I should let you rot here or put your henchmen in prison to. By the way, Cletus is watching them, so don't expect a rescue anytime soon." The pressure doubled, Hughie felt like his head was about to explode. "Anyway Hughie, I'm here to strike a deal with you. If you get Xavier Nathaniel, the Duke's friend, out of town for good. I'll let you go."

"Xavier, the guy with Daisy and the little girl?"

"That's the one."

The pressure was too great, and suddenly, it felt like something snapped inside him. An idea presented itself to Hughie, a great idea, why hadn't he thought of it before? "All right Uncle. You have a deal."

* * *

The Duke's where gathered at the race track. Xavier's Nellie had raced the General Lee many times there, the General usually winning, but Xavier had a couple of wins. This time it would be the bike against the General. "All right Xavier." Cooter said in an undertone. "I didn't tell Daisy this bike's secret weapon."

"Why not?"

"Because I want you to win on your anniversary. Bo and Luke won't go easy in the race."

"But why not tell Daisy?"

"She's telling them everything about the bike right now. You think she'd leave that out? Anyway, the left brake handle, don't use it to brake. You pull that and you'll get a speed burst. I modified the bike. That handle activates a turbo burst. I doubt event he General could match the burst."

"Wait, if I just use the front brake, it'll flip the bike."

"No it won't, both brakes activate with that handle."

"How long have you been working on this?" Xavier asked, amazed.

With a sly grin, Cooter said, "Just go out there and give Bo and Luke a shock."

Bo and Luke walked over. "All right Xavier, three laps. You want a head start, seeing as I doubt this is tricked out like the General?"

"Nope. I think I can beat you fair."

"Daddy will beat you easy!" Alicia yelled from her mother's arms.

"Now Bo, be careful, that is a motorcycle you're racing against, not another car." Uncle Jesse called as they moved to the start line.

"Drinks on the loser!" Xavier said over the roar of the engines.

"Hold up a second." A voice called. Brooke rushed over. "Can I join in?" she asked.

The two Dukes looked at Xavier. "It's you race." They said together.

"Only if you're ready to buy us all drinks." Xavier said.

Brooke gave Xavier an evil grin. "I guess we'll see about that."

A minute later the General Lee, Xavier's motorcycle, and Brooke's patrol car we're lined up Daisy set down Alicia, pulled a red cloth out of her back pocket and went to stand just off the track and held it up. After a pause she dropped it and the cars zoomed off. "Go, daddy, go! Alicia yelled, jumping up and down. Brooke took an early lead, but was easily passed by the General. Xavier stayed a little behind Brooke, he knew on a motorcycle he was disadvantaged. He decided to try out his weapon. He pulled to the side a little and as soon as they finished the first turn, he pulled the left brake handle. Xavier was almost thrown backward off the motorcycle it accelerated so fast. He passed Brooke and the General in a matter of seconds, then let off the handle so he could make the turn without going off the road. The General passed him on the turn, but, another turbo burst later Xavier retook the lead and managed to hold throughout the rest of the laps.

Xavier climbed off and caught Alicia as she jumped into his arms. "Okay, Daisy, what did you not tell us about that motorcycle." Bo said with a frown, as Daisy also hugged Xavier.

"I told you everything Cooter told me." The all turned to look at Cooter who managed to hold a straight face for a few seconds then burst out laughing.

"Did you actually think I'd let you win against Xavier on his anniversary?" he choked, through his laughs. "What I didn't tell Daisy is the left brake handle activates a turbo boost that's twice as powerful as the General's turbocharger."

"Xavier! You bet drinks on this race that you knew you couldn't lose!" Luke yelled as everyone burst out laughing, even Brooke.

"At least Brooke lost. Not us." Bo said grumpily.

"Yes, but I wasn't trying to beat Xavier," Brooke said with a smile. "I already knew he was going to win, it's the General I'm going to beat eventually."

"Ain't gonna happen," Bo grinned confidently. Brooke squinted up at him.

"Some day," she said in a mock threatening tone. "But in the meantime, it looks like I owe a lot of people some drinks. Let's head over to the Boar's Nest."

All of a sudden, the CB came on. "Brooklyn, this is your superior officer Rosco. Do you read me?"

Brooke rolled her eyes as she picked up the CB. "Rosco, I got off duty early today, I'm not coming back on to help you at a speed trap."

"Don't back talk me. I want you to be on the lookout for Hughie Hogg. And…and I want you to meet me at my speed trap. Before you protest, I want you to know I'm doing this without Boss Hogg's knowledge or consent."

"Rosco, you already told me that Hughie's back."

"Just get to my speed trap!"

_What's Rosco up to? Do ya'll think Boss Hogg really doesn't know about this? Don't go nowhere. _


	4. Brooke's Story

Chapter 4

_To all my readers, this story may be interrupted for a few weeks. If the next chapter isn't out before May 30, don't expect any more chapters untill after June 10. I'm going to be on a vacation far from any computers. Enjoy chapter 4! _

_ Spitfire0_

Brooke looked at the others, her eyebrows raised. "Go on, honey. We'll see you later." Cooter said. Brooke gave him the money to buy everyone drinks then gave him a kiss on the cheek and drove off.

"Can I ride with Daddy?" Alicia asked Daisy.

"Only if he swears to go the speed limit." Daisy said, giving Xavier a piercing look.

"Come on, mom."

"No, your mother's right." Xavier said. "But until we find you a helmet your size you can't ride it."

"Part two of you anniversary gift, Xavier." Luke said with a smile, pulling a small helmet out of the back seat of the General and handing it to Xavier.

"We thought Alicia would ask to ride with you, so here's her helmet."

"Thank you, Uncle Luke." Alicia said, delighted.

"I'm not really your uncle, Alicia. Daisy ain't my sister."

"She might as well call you that. I call Uncle Jesse Uncle Jesse and I'm not even part of the family." Cooter said, grinning at Jesse, who rolled his eyes.

"Well, come on everyone. Boar's Nest." Jesse said, climbing into his pickup truck.

At the Boar's Nest, they all sat down with a beer, except Alicia who was drinking milk. Bo and Luke told the story of Hughie's previous visits. "So Daisy was right, he is worse then Boss Hogg." Xavier said.

"Way worse. He's the pride of the Hogg family, I know Brooke was frightened by the prospect of him bein' back, no matter what she looked like." Bo added.

"Speakin' of Brooke where is she? We've been here two hours and she's not back. What on earth is she and Rosco talking about?" Cooter asked.

Brooke sat in her patrol car at Rosco's favorite speed trap. She knew if he wanted to meet her at a speed trap it was this one, mainly because it led from the Duke farm to town.

"Where is he?" she said into thin air. Upon arriving she had noticed Rosco wasn't there. She had been waiting for a long time now. She grabbed the CB. "Sheriff, this is Brooke. Where are you? I've been waiting for at least an hour." She waited but there was no answer.

Irritated, Brooke started her patrol car and headed for the Boar's Nest. She had barely gone half a mile when Hughie Hogg's Beetle started following her. She noticed Hughie was driving. _Where's his henchmen at? _she wondered. She pulled up and spun her car sideways, then got out and stood next to her car. Hughie pulled up to her and stopped. "Is there a problem deputy?" He asked.

Brooke looked into Hughie's eyes, something was really wrong. He looked as though he'd had a mental breakdown. _Maybe his men didn't want to work for someone crazy. _Brooke pushed the thought away and drew her service revolver. "Yes. Hughie Hogg, step out of the car."

"Speak of the devil." Luke said as Rosco emerged from Boss's office.

"All right Rosco. Where's Brooke?" Bo said, barring Rosco from leaving.

"How should I know?" Rosco asked sounded irritated.

"You talked with her."

"Of course I talked with her! She's my deputy!"

"We'll where'd she go after you talked with her?"

"How should I know? I hope she's chasing Hughie Hogg! Bo Duke, would you get out of my way?"

"What did you to talk about?"

"Hughie, of course!"

"You had to meet her to tell her what you could have said over the CB?"

"I did talk to her over the CB you riff-raf!" he shouldered past Bo, who looked like he'd seen a ghost.

Bo and Luke tore outside and dived into the General. "Polaris this is Lost Sheep, come in." There was no response. "Lost Sheep to Polaris please come in." Luke called into the CB as they backed out of the Boar's Nest parking lot and raced for Rosco's favorite speed trap.

_Ya'll don' think somethin's happened to Brooke do ya?_

* * *

Brooke's car sat on the road a little ways beyond the speed trap, engine off. There was no sign of Brooke or of a struggle. "Her car's fine, but where is she? If someone attacked her she'd have put up a fight, or at least have left us somethin'." Bo said worriedly.

"Breaker one, breaker one, might be crazy but, I ain't dumb this is Craaaaaazy Cooter calling Bo or Luke Duke." The General's CB called.

"Yeah we're here, what's up Cooter?" Luke replied.

"You found Brooke yet? Don' know why you're so worried. Rosco's probably just angry at Hughie being back."

"I hate to tell you this, but Brooke ain't here and her car is."

There was a pause. "Say again." Cooter said with an unfamiliar note in his voice.

"Brooke's gone."

"No, she can't be."

"Cooter, she's probably fine." Luke said, startled by the crack in Cooter's composure.

"Yeah, sure. You…you find her…ok." Luke had never heard Cooter talk like that. It was worse then the time he had sold his garage to Boss Hogg, and the garage had been his life back then.

"Cooter, could you get everyone else over here, we need to formulate a plan."

"Yeah….ok…. be there soon."

Brooke's eye's never felt heavier. She forced them open and tried to rub them when she noticed she was handcuffed to a wooden post. The last thing she remembered was telling Hughie Hogg to step out of his car. She looked around, she was in a barn. She struggled, but knew the handcuffs wouldn't release her.

"Now, now, none of that." said a voice. Brooke looked at the source and sucked in her breath. Hughie Hogg was leaning against a nearby post wearing a smug smile. "I beat you this time. Last time was your score, but it was a small victory in a war that can't be won."

"Hughie, what are you doing?" Brooke said, keeping her face impassive, though fear bloomed in her. She barley knew Hughie, but from what she did know, he wasn't acting normal and looked a little demented, there was something in his eye's that bespoke madness.

"Hazzard is mine. You're number one on the list of what's holding me back. With you and a few other choice targets' out of the way, nothin' can stop me."

"What are you going to do once you do? The second you let me go, the FBI will have you locked up." She said smugly.

To her surprise, Hughie didn't look even slightly fazed by this. "That won't be a problem. Don't you want to know what happened? You were supposed to meet Rosco, weren't you?"

"How do you-" Brooke shook her head, it couldn't be.

Hughie smiled. "Brooklyn this is you're superior officer, Rosco. Do you read me?" he said, sounding almost exactly like Rosco. "You see now? My men where hidin' nearby. Didn't you wonder why I was driving?" he leered at her, his voice returning to normal, only softer then before.

"But, how can the FBI not be a problem?"

Hughie started pacing in front of her. "All these year's I come so close to takin' Hazzard, I always fail. I always knew there was something I was missing, the key to takin' it for keeps. Well, now I know. The FBI ain't never going to arrest me, because you're not getting' out." Brooke struggled to keep a straight face as a bucketful of ice cascaded into her stomach. "If you're dead, who will tell the FBI anythin'?"

_Hughie is bad, but not like this. He's lost his mind. Unfortunately, that only makes Brooke's case worse. Don' go nowhere, ya hear?_


	5. Rosco in a Rage

Chapter 5

Bo, Luke, Cooter, Xavier, Daisy, and Jesse met at one of Jesse's old still sites. "It's got to be Hughie." Bo said. "If he's tryin' to take over Hazzard, she'll be his first target, considering what she did last time."

"Which means we have to be careful. We're next on his list." Jesse said.

"He's never met me before though." Xavier said. "Boss Hogg's regretted it every time he's tried to tangle with me. But then, you've done the same. I wonder if Hughie can match me."

"He probably can. Anyway, I've been thinkin', the only thing we can do is search and alert Rosco." Luke said.

"Why alert him? He'd only be a hindrance not a help." Xavier asked.

"Maybe not. He'll be driven by a desire to avenge Flash, and also he likes Brooke a lot, despite the fact that she's not owned by Boss Hogg like him." Bo said.

"The best thing to do is start searching. Me and Bo will get the North, Cooter you could take the East, Xavier South, Uncle Jesse West." Luke said.

"What about me?" Daisy asked.

"You should go and alert Rosco, I imagine he's back in town or at one of his speed traps."

"Then what? I don't want to stay at home while you risk yourselves."

"Very gallant Daisy, but what about Alicia?" Everyone looked at Alicia who was pretending she was brewing moonshine.

"Go home Daisy." Xavier said. "I'll keep you updated and if we need help I'll give you a shout."

"All right. Stay safe and be careful." She kissed Xavier then collected Alicia and drove off in Nellie. They watched her go then headed off in their own directions.

"I wonder how long it will take Hughie to drive Xavier out of town." Boss Hogg said behind a huge mound of chicken.

"I don't know, but Boss, we shouldn't have let him go. What if this time he manages to outsmart Brooke? And last time Brooke only stopped him after he killed Flash and introduced drugs all over Hazzard."

"Don't worry so much, Rosco. I know you have faith in her." At that moment there was a knock on the door and Daisy walked in. "Hello Daisy. And hello Alicia." Boss Hogg said in a kindly voice, which changed to a frown as Alicia stuck out her tongue at him.

"Hello Boss. Rosco, we have a problem. Brooke has vanished. We're all searchin' for her, but I thought I should tell you. And also, we suspect Hughie Hogg had a hand in it."

"What!" Boss yelled, nearly upsetting his platter of chicken. "How could Hughie have gotten Brooke? I told him to-" Boss faltered, then said, "I told him to stay out of Hazzard."

"Since when has that stopped him." Daisy was glaring at him, having noticed that he had changed statements in mid-sentence. She spun on heel and left.

Boss Hogg looked at his sheriff and gave a small start, he had never seen Rosco look so demented. "Boss Hogg." He said in an evil voice. "If anythin' happens to Brooke I will never ever forgive you. I will never again be used by you and will be twice the enemy the Dukes ever were or will be."

"Now Rosco, listen. I only did this to get rid of an enemy. Did you think that I intended to honor my bargain? Hughie would be back in jail almost the minute that he got Xavier out of town."

"And how did you intend to do that! With Brooke missing we've lost our best weapon against him! I'm goin' out to arrest Hughie Hogg."

"Rosco, no! He needs to get Xavier out of town first!"

"I'm not taking your orders anymore."

"Rosco, if you leave this room you'll never see another red cent from me! And you need to hand in your badge and firearm."

Boss almost quailed at the furious gaze Rosco gave him. "So be it." He said in a deadly quiet voice. He turned in his badge and gun. "I'll kill Hughie Hogg on sight. Arrest me then if you wish." Rosco spun and marched out of Boss Hogg's office, leaving Boss gaping in his wake.

_I have never, ever seen Rosco like this. I'd hate to be Hughie Hogg next time they meet._

Jesse was driving down a rural road when a car went by so fast it was almost a blur. Jesse's mouth fell open seeing it was Rosco. He picked up the CB and called. "Rosco, are you tryin' to kill yourself?"

"Jesse, mind your own business! Have you seen Hughie Hogg?"

"No, I'm lookin' for Brooke, have you seen her?"

"No, if you see Hughie call me."

"10-4, same thing about Brooke."

"10-4." Jesse shook his head after hanging the CB up, Rosco didn't sound at all like himself.

Boss Hogg sat in his office stunned. Rosco had never betrayed him, never. He'd done next thing to it when he'd inherited ten million dollars, but never ever this. He sighed, Brooke missing, Enos gone, Rosco gone rogue. All he had left to catch Hughie was Cletus, and the Dukes. He picked up the CB. "Cletus, get back to my office immediately."

"Yes sir, Cousin Boss." Cletus replied immediately.

"Wait a second, do you see Hughie Hogg or his henchmen."

"No sir. Not since you told me to go give out some tickets."

"If you see him, arrest him immediately. If you see his henchmen tail them without their noticin'. Now get over here." He put down the CB and picked up Rosco's badge. He had no choice but to make Cletus sheriff. "This county's goin' to the dogs." he said to himself as he picked up a piece of chicken.

* * *

Daisy was getting worried. She hadn't heard anything from anyone. After putting Alicia to bed she picked up the CB. "Calling Shepherd, Crazy Cooter, Lost Sheep, or NASCAR Nathanial. This is Bo Peep, can anyone hear me?"

"Yeah I read you Daisy." Xavier's voice came in. "We're reluctantly calling it a day. I'll fill you in when I get home."

Five minute's later, Xavier trundled in on his motorcycle. He walked inside and collapsed onto a sofa. "Rotten luck. I didn't see any sign of Brooke. This county's got so many hiding places we won't have checked everywhere until sometime tomorrow."

"This is Shepherd callin' Lost Sheep come in." The CB called out. Daisy and Xavier fell silent listening for Bo and Luke's reply. There was no answer. "Shepherd to Lost Sheep do you read?" After another long pause Jesse said, "Cooter, Xavier, you there?" Xavier got up and picked up the CB. "Xavier here. If you're inquiring about Bo and Luke, I haven't seen them."

"Me either." said Cooter.

"Well their not at the farm."

"That doesn't mean anything." Xavier said.

"No, but it makes me worried."

Bo and Luke walked out of a barn. "Not here either. Do you think we should call it a day?" Bo asked.

"It's gettin' dark, that might be a good idea." They climbed into the General and tried to start the engine. It coughed but wouldn't start. Bo tried again but it still wouldn't start.

"Darn it, General, what's wrong with you now?" They climbed back out and opened the hood.

"Loookin' for this?" said a voice. They whirled. Hughie Hogg was leaning against a nearby tree, holding the distributor cap. At that moment, both Bo and Luke felt a gun barrel press against their head. "I've got a gun to, so please don't make us hurt you." Hughie said with a smile.

That night a couple people were in town square building something. A women shopping stopped and looked. It looked like some form of platform. She assumed it was some plot of Boss Hogg's to get more money and continued on.

_What do ya'll suspect is going on?_ _Don' go nowhere, folks._

_Next chapter will be out sometime after June 10th. Please be patient. Spitfire0_


	6. Hughie Hogg's Triumph

Chapter 6

Bo and Luke's blindfolds were removed to reveal they were handcuffed to a post. On the post next to them Brooke was handcuffed.

"Brooke!" Bo said in surprise.

"Well you took your sweet time." she said sardonically. "Nice job on rescuing me by the way."

"Any idea where we are?"

"No. So Hughie's got you to? Did he mention what he's up to?"

"No, why would he." Luke said, struggling with the handcuffs. He stopped seeing a little bit of despair on her face. "He told you?"

"Yeah he did."

The next morning, newly appointed Sheriff Cletus met Boss Hogg at the Sheriff Station in Hazzard. "Cousin Boss have you looked outside?"

"No, why?"

"Look at town square." Boss came to the window and looked.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that's a hangman's platform. Now sheriff don't get distracted, we need a way to catch Hughie Hogg."

Xavier was roaring down a road on his bike, he couldn't believe it. He was searching for Brooke, Bo and Luke now. He was worried he'd underestimated Hughie and hoped it wasn't going to cost him.

"Xavier, Xavier!" came Daisy's terrified voice over the CB.

"Daisy, what's the matter."

"It's Hughie… his men…they broke down the front door." Daisy's voice was moving fast towards sobbing.

"Are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine, but-but Alicia-"

Xavier's entire body turned to ice. "What happened to Alicia?"

"They grabbed her, I tried to stop them but one pointed a gun in my face."

"I'm on my way back, stay where you are." Xavier spun his bike around and pulled the left brake as hard as possible, trying to get to Hazzard as fast as possible. "Shepherd, Cooter? You guys catch that?"

"Yeah we heard, we're on our way also." Jesse said sounding furious.

"I heard to." Rosco's voice came over the CB. "If we all come in from different directions, we can catch Hughie in town."

"We don't have time." Xavier said. "Just get to town on the double."

* * *

A huge crowd gathered in the town square. 5 people stood on the raised platform that now turned out to be a hangman's platform. Bo, Luke, Brooke, and Alicia were all handcuffed while Hughie put a noose around their necks. "Hughie, I don't care if you kill me." Luke was saying, "But for God's sake let Alicia go. She's only four years old."

"Age don't matter. Only that she's a threat to me." Hughie said gleefully.

"A threat? She's four! Me, Bo, Brooke. We're threats, but Alicia can't do a thing to you! Look at her!" Alicia was sobbing and shaking. "It was bad enough you dragged her out of her house right in front of her mother but now you're going to kill a girl who's got another seventy year's of life in front of her?"

"I sure am."

_I was wonderin' if Hughie was goin' extreme or just losin' it. I'm not any more. He is completely insane._

"Hughie. If you kill her everyone in this town will tear you apart." Brooke said glaring at Hughie with a total lack of fear on her face.

"I doubt that. My men are prepared for such an occurrence."

"I've stopped you from taking over, Bo and Luke have multiple times. So you want us gone but what are you killing Alicia for? You hadn't even seen her until yesterday."

"I have my reasons."

"Hughie Hogg!" Yelled a voice. Boss Hogg came running out of the county building. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Exactly what you asked me to, uncle." said Hughie calmly.

"So the plot thickens." Bo said angrily. "Boss Hogg, you know Xavier, Cooter, and Uncle Jesse are goin' to make your life hell for this."

"I never told you to do any such thing! You let them down now!"

"Sorry, got to do this."

Boss Hogg turned to Cletus. "Sheriff, arrest him immediately!"

Before Cletus could move, two men stepped out of the crowd on either side of Boss Hogg and Cletus and pointed guns at their heads. "You were sayin', fat man?" one of them said with an evil grin.

A truck drove to the edge town square and Cooter jumped out. "Brooke!" Cooter yelled.

"Hey honey, how's your day been?" Brooke said, still not showing a trace of fear.

"Hughie! Let them all go!"

"I'm getting tired of sayin' the same thing over and over. I'm not sayin' it again."

"Hughie, don't do this." Brooke said angrily.

"Please." Alicia begged, still shaking and crying in pure terror. Ignoring them, Hughie walked over to the release for the trap doors. He prepared to pull it, savoring the feeling of victory at last.

_This looks bad, don go nowhere, ya hear._


	7. Xavier's Dementia

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Just as Hughie Hogg stepped towards the handle, the crowd heard an engine approaching. It swelled to a roar as Xavier yanked the left brake handle. He raced up the ramp Cooter had put on the back of his truck right before entering town. The motorcycle's front wheel smashed the plank holding the ropes causing Bo, Luke, Brooke and Alicia to fall to the ground. Xavier braked and turned on his motorcycle, fire in his eyes.

Hughie's men were gaping at him in astonishment, then were tackled to the ground by the crowd, while the rest charged the platform. Hughie, smiling demonically, jumped off the platform into his Beetle and zoomed off.

Xavier raced to the platform with Daisy by his side and hugged Alicia tightly. Cooter borrowed Cletus's keys and undid everyone's handcuffs then hugged Brooke just as tightly. "I was so worried about you." He whispered into her ear.

"Hey, I'm fine. I'm more worried about Alicia. She's far too young to experience trauma like this. Post-traumatic stress at her age…Hughie is beyond forgiveness. Every time he shows up he comes millimeters from ruining someone's life, he might have ruined Alicia's." Brooke looked at Alicia, who was sobbing into her parents arms. "You should help get her home. I'm going to help Cletus with Hughie's men. I'll be there in a few minutes."

They got Alicia home just as Jesse showed up. Xavier and Daisy where still comforting Alicia, so Cooter explained to Jesse what had happened. "I hope Boss Hogg does somethin' about this. He did start this mess after all." Jesse said angrily.

* * *

In Boss Hogg's office, Cletus and Brooke were standing before Boss Hogg. "You had better have a darn good reason why you let Hughie go after you had him safely in prison Hogg. I almost lost my life today as did two of my friends and a four-year-old. In fact, unless you have a good reason, I might just arrest you. Start talking Hogg." Brooke said in a deadly quiet voice.

"Brooklyn, I did nothing wrong. Hughie was goin' straight back to prison after he did me a favor that's all."

"Oh really? And what sort of a favor is that?"

"He…He…He has to…to get…" the rest came out to low for anyone to here.

"Get what? Hogg give me a straight answer or I will throw you in prison myself."

"Now Deputy, I'm sheriff here." Cletus said. "If anyone-" He broke off at the furious glare that Brooklyn gave him.

"All right fine Brooklyn. I told him to get Xavier out of town. There happy?" Boss Hogg said.

Brooklyn looked like she was going to explode. "You are an idiot Hogg." she said in an even deadlier voice. She spun and marched out.

Boss Hogg gave a sigh of relief then jumped as Rosco walked in. "Somehow, I told you so, doesn't quite cut it Boss." Rosco said.

"Cletus give your badge and gun to Rosco. I'm reinstating him as sheriff."

"No, Boss. I won't, not unless you let me get Hughie and give me a raise."

"A what!" Boss Hogg yelled then looked at Cletus. "Fine. I'll give you 1 percent of 1 percent raise."

"10 of 10."

"2.5 of 2.5."

"5 of 5."

Boss Hogg thought for a moment then said "Deal. Now Rosco, go out there and capture Hughie Hogg. Don't lower yourself to his level though, capture him alive." Rosco took back his gun and badge and stalked out. Boss let out a sigh of relief then said. "Cletus go assist Rosco." As Cletus left Boss looked at the wreckage of the hangman's platform and said, "Hughie what were you thinking?"

* * *

Back at Xavier's house, Brooke was telling Jesse, Cooter, Bo, Luke and Xavier. About her meeting with Boss Hogg. Daisy was upstairs still trying to comfort Alicia. "After that I left." She finished.

Xavier was shaking in fury. "Boss Hogg had better be glad I have a more pressing problem then him."

"Speaking of which, I'd better have a talk with Alicia." Brooke said. "I think I cam help her." She walked upstairs.

After she had, Xavier said. "Ok then, I have two more pressing problems."

"What are you talkin' about Xavier?" Bo asked, confused.

"Hughie. Nobody tries to kill my daughter and gets away with it."

"Just a minute. What do you plan to do about it?" Jesse asked.

"I'm going to hunt him down and kill him." Xavier said.

_Is Xavier losin' it to? What's goin' on? _

"Now Xavier, listen here. Duke's do not do that sort of thing. Catch him if you want, but do not kill him. And don't forget you have a daughter who is terrified out of her mind upstairs while you want to embark on a vendetta here."

"Don't you dare accuse me of forgetting about Alicia!" Xavier yelled sounding like he was closing in on madness to. "I'm doing this for her! She almost died and the guilty party will pay the price."

Jesse was starting to get angry now also. "Xavier, if you were under my roof you would get your hide tanned for saying that. You are not to decide the price he pays for this."

"Well I'm not under your roof! I'm leaving now!" he marched out.

Daisy ran down stairs. "What's goin' on?" she asked.

"Xavier's goin' to kill Hughie." Luke said, sounding a little scared.

"He's what!" She ran outside. "Xavier! Wait! Please, let's talk about this!" She cried desperately.

"I'll be back, Daisy."

"You're playin' into his hands!" Bo said also coming outside. "You heard what Brooke said. This is exactly what he wants."

"If he's mad enough to kill a four year old, he'll kill you Xavier. I don't want to lose you, not for somethin' like this. Please, husband, I beg you." Daisy said, sounding on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry Daisy." Xavier got on his motorcycle and roared off.

"We've got to stop him!" Bo yelled.

"Cooter, do you know where the General is?" Luke asked.

"No."

"Come on Bo, we'll take the Dixie." They jumped in and roared off.

Daisy sank to the ground sobbing. "Come on Daisy let's get inside. Cooter you'd better get Brooke to come down stairs when she's done with Alicia. She has another patient."

_Hughie's lost it and Xavier's lost it. I'm not sure who's worse. Don' go nowhere, folks._


	8. Xavier on the Warpath

As Xavier raced into town square he got an idea. He parked his bike in an alleyway and climbed to the roof, remembering that nobody looks up in Hazzard. He climbed to the sheriff's station and dropped quietly into Boss Hogg's office. Boss Hogg fortunately wasn't there. He crept into the hall and entered Rosco's office. As he had hoped, the confiscated guns from Hughie's henchman were on his desk. He tucked one into the back of his jeans and headed back up to the roof and then returned to his bike and soon was on Hughie's trail again.

He felt a little strange though. But it was a good sort of strange, he felt powerful and indestructible. He shook the thought away and pulled the left brake handle, zooming onward.

"What's going on?" Brooke asked, coming down the stairs.

"Xavier's trying to kill Hughie." Uncle Jesse said gruffly. "Bo and Luke are tryin' to catch him and talk sense into him, but Daisy…" he trailed off, looking at Daisy who was lying on the coach sobbing into her hands. "How's Alicia?"

"Hard to say right now. I've managed to calm her down, but this is bound to be the worst experience of her life, and at such a tender age." Brooke shook her head then went over to Daisy and knelt by her. "Daisy, Xavier will be fine."

"No he won't." Daisy choked through sobs. "Hughie will kill him."

"I doubt that. I have a way to make sure that Xavier's ok." Brooke walked over to the CB, and changed the frequency.

_Who in the world is Brooke callin'?_

"I know Xavier's faster then us, but I don't think he's in front of us." Luke said staring ahead on the road.

"Where else would he be?" Bo asked.

"I don't know." He picked up the CB. "NASCAR Nathanial, are you out there somewhere?"

"What do you want Luke?"

"To talk to you."

"Why, do you want a piece of Hughie?"

"No, where are you, I need to talk to you."

"You'll see me in a second."

Both cousins looked but didn't see anything. Then there was a roar behind them and Xavier passed them. "Pull over Xavier!" Luke called out.

"Talk to me like this or not at all!" Xavier yelled, then gunned his engine again.

"Xavier, don't do anythin' stupid."

"You're not going to get me to stop Luke. I'm going to radio silence."

"Darn it!" Luke yelled. "He won't talk or stop. And we can't catch him."

"Try Rosco."

"Rosco's probably tryin' to kill Hughie also."

"Then Cletus."

"I guess that's all we have right now." All of a sudden the Dixie's engine coughed, then died. "What's going on?"

"Dixie's out of gas, Daisy didn't refill it." Bo said. "We've got to face it, we can't catch him."

"Cletus, you out there?"

"Yeah, I'm here Luke. What do you want?"

"We need your help."

"I wish I could, but Cousin Boss has me tryin' to catch Hughie Hogg."

"So is Xavier, but he's trying to kill Hughie, if you come across him, arrest him so he doesn't do anythin' stupid."

"Sure thing, where is he?"

"Last we saw he was headin' north from town, after Hughie."

"But Hughie went south."

"Cletus, you're goin' the wrong way! He went north, we watched him go as you wrestled his henchmen to the ground!"

"Cletus, you dipstick!" Rosco yelled. "I didn't see him leave and I've been followin' you since you were sure he went this way! Now we'll never catch him!"

_There's nobody who can catch Xavier either. I hope he can take care of himself._

Xavier looked behind him, it looked as though Bo and Luke had given up. A couple miles past the county lines, Xavier braked. Some tire tracks led off the road into the brush. He followed them and soon found a clearing. Parked in the middle was Hughie Hogg's Beetle with Hughie leaning against it. "Well it's about time." Hughie said with an evil grin. "I was startin' to think you weren't comin'." Xavier got off the bike and pulled out his pistol at the exact moment Hughie drew his. "You know, I'm amazed how well my plan worked out." Hughie said, still looking utterly relaxed.

"Worked out? Nobody died and now you're about to become the first and only casualty."

"Actually everythin' went accordin' to plan. Sure I would have preferred those four die, but I suspected you'd save them. There still going to die, but I'll spare Alicia."

"Why?"

"Isn't that obvious? The only reason that Alicia was up there was to get you here so I could kill you. Boss Hogg wants you out of town. You're out and when you're dead, you can't come back. It worked perfectly. I caught them all once and I'll do it again, killing them the second I catch them. Then, nobody and nothin' will stop me from takin' over Hazzard."

"If we each shoot each other, we'll both be dead. How about we each set down our guns and fight this out man to man. One winner, one dead."

"Good idea." Both of them lowered there guns and put them on the ground at the same time, then kicked them away. Xavier smiled demonically and charged towards Hughie, then froze. Hughie was pointing a second gun at him.

"Cheater!" Xavier said loudly.

"I had two guns on me. Mine and Brooke's. And you just kicked away you're only chance of defendin' yourself. I just completed the task Boss set to me. Good-bye, Xavier Nathanial." A bang echoed through the clearing.

_This is terrible, don' go nowhere, folks._


	9. Not to Bad

Xavier gasped and stumbled backwards, but he wasn't dead, even more surprising, nothing hurt. That's when he realized he hadn't even been shot. Hughie Hogg gave a cry of pain. Xavier looked at him and saw he was on his knees holding his hand which had a bullet hole in the middle of it.

Xavier grinned and bent to pick up the gun Hughie had dropped. "Drop it Xavier!" A voice yelled. Enos Strate stepped out of the brush his smoking gun pointed at Xavier. Xavier's feeling of invincibility had cracked when Hughie pointed his second gun at him, Enos pointing a gun at him shattered what remained. "Xavier I thought I knew you, but here you are tryin' to kill someone? Your daughter needs you more then ever right now and you're abandonin' her just to avenge a death that never happened. If you had killed Hughie you would have been arrested and believe me, you would take Hughie's place in prison. That probably would shatter what was left of Alicia's sanity. Shame on you!"

Xavier's sanity had come back. He fell to his knees then put his head in his hands. "What have I done?"

Enos shook his head, then picked up Xavier's CB, changed the frequency and said, "I got him Brooke. Xavier's a little distraught, but he'll be ok."

"Oh good." came Brooke's voice. "Daisy'll be glad to hear that. I'm on my way."

In about half an hour, the others showed up, Brooke and Daisy in Nellie, Uncle Jesse, Alicia, Bo, and Luke in his pick-up truck. As soon as Uncle Jesse stopped the truck Alicia ran into her father's arms. "I'm so sorry Alicia. I am so sorry." Xavier said softly, while Brooke bandaged Hughie's hand then hand-cuffed him and escorted him to Enos's patrol car, which was hidden in the tree's. "Daisy I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. Please, forgive me." Xavier begged, looking a little desperate.

"I'm sure I can forgive you." Daisy said with a slight smile. "If you serve me breakfast in bed for a week." Everyone laughed, even Xavier managed a small laugh. "I'm glad you're ok." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, then turned to Enos. "Enos, you don't know how glad I am to see you back in town."

"I'm glad to be back, sorry I missed your anniversary party, Daisy."

"Now Brooke, I think you owe everyone an explanation. How you knew Hughie would be here and how you knew Enos was nearby." Daisy said.

"I already knew Enos would be here. Los Angeles wants him to be a State Trooper like last time, but Boss will probably put him back on the payroll again to avoid it. Enos told me he wanted to surprise you all and that he'd be here day after your anniversary, the day he left Hazzard 5 years ago. After I helped Cletus arrest Hughie's henchmen, I talked with them. They mentioned how Hughie was let go by Boss Hogg, and he would be back soon, but I convinced them Hughie wasn't coming back and how he's gone insane. In the end they told me where Hughie was waiting for Xavier. When I learned Xavier had taken the bait, I told Enos where to wait to intercept them and to use caution, Hughie was dangerous and Xavier demented. Everything went according to plan. And do forgive Enos, he's not under Boss Hogg's employ yet, so he's taking Hughie to a mental health center in Atlanta before Boss Hogg steps in, so he'll be back tomorrow."

"Remarkably simple, yet it worked well." Xavier said shaking his head. "And to think that at first I said Hughie couldn't possibly be worse then Boss. Hughie almost killed 5 people, me included, and almost got me arrested for murder to."

* * *

Boss Hogg was furious that he couldn't arrest Hughie since it was out of his jurisdiction in Chickasaw County and even more furious that he couldn't arrest Xavier either and neither Brooke nor Enos would, Brooke even told Boss Hogg to his face no. Since neither Rosco nor Cletus witnessed Xavier's dementia, they had no grounds to arrest him on.

Hughie was committed as Brooke had promised. Brooke examined Xavier and said he was perfectly fine. She also said Alicia was ok, but shouldn't be put under any heavy stress for at least a year.

The General Lee fortunately was in fine condition, Hughie had only removed the distributor cap, which was easily replaced. They tested it by racing against Xavier's motorcycle, and now that they knew its secret, easily beat him and Brooke, forcing her to buy them drinks in the Boar's Nest again.

Everyone was happy that Hughie was gone for good, since Brooke said that once Hughie got out of the mental health center he probably would still require a little jail time, since the FBI wanted him for threatening her life.

Even though Daisy was only kidding, Xavier still served her breakfast in bed for a week.

_So things are back to normal again, or at least as close to normal as you can come in Hazzard County. _

Hughie Hogg sat in his padded cell, glowering, how dare Brooklyn Calloway think him insane? She would pay.

"I've got something for you, Hughie." A doctor said, coming in. Hughie looked up. "It seems you're not forgotten. Someone sent you an art kit. If you'll forgive us, we had to remove the scissors, but you should enjoy it. We brought you a small table to draw on, or use it how you like."

"Thank you." They set down a very small table in front of him and set the art kit on it. The second they were out of the room, Hughie opened the kit, to his relief, there was some tape in the kit. He was glad only two of his three henchmen had been arrested in Hazzard.

Later that day, as they took him to therapy, he managed to slip some tape on the door which stopped it from locking. When they returned him, he stood at the window. The next doctor who passed got knocked unconscious from a blow to the back of the head. Hughie quickly dragged him inside and traded clothes. He stepped out of his unlocked cell and removed the tape. He walked outside, nodding to anyone he passed, then hotwired a car and drove to the police station, looking for the impound, where his Beetle was sure to be.

3 hours later, Hughie Hogg was discovered to be missing, and a white convertible Beetle, noticeable for it's steer horns on the front, was also missing from the police impound.

_Well, Hughie Hogg's on the loose again. This story is over though._

_Thanks to all my readers._

_Spitfire0_


End file.
